


Wild Hunt

by Varewulf



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Extella, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Light Sexual Content, Romance, Yuri, female Hakuno, not explicit, slight spoilers i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Set after Extella's True Ending, Hakuno and Nero set out to find a lion for Nero to wrestle.





	Wild Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> I had grown cold on the whole Fate/ franchise, until I got convinced to try out Extella, and my opinion has changed a lot. I really, really like Fate/Extella, and I'm a big Umu (Nero) fan now. Since I felt sorry for Nero and the protagonist not getting any real alone time together in the final campaign, I wanted to write something where they get it on~

"Saber, you can't wrestle a chimera," I say, as insistently as I can. I had a feeling this 'lion hunt' wouldn't go quite as intended.

"I can, and I will!" Nero says with her usual unfaltering confidence. I'll grant that she managed to subdue the beast, and keep it one piece, but...

"It's going to be a danger to the audience, though. More than it will be to you," I say. The thought of that thing breathing fire on the stands, or jumping into the audience, fills me with a certain amount of dread. "It's far more dangerous than a lion."

"It will be fine, Praetor," Nero says, seemingly unfazed by my pleading. "We'll have Caster set up some safety measures, and hire some of the other Servants as security. Maybe Rider would be interested..." She's not even looking at me, she's watching the unconscious beast get hauled off. While keeping things alive isn't his forte, I'm sure Lancer is up to the task. That's not the problem here.

"Is there no way I can talk you out of this?" I ask. Short of using a command seal, I have a feeling the answer is no. And I want to believe we're beyond the point where I'd ever use one of those again.

"Why would you want to talk me out of it?" she asks in return, glancing over her shoulder at me. Has she been listening at all to what I've said?

"Because it's dangerous!" I insist. Surely even she has to be able to see that.

"Praetor, we've lived through two wars. That was dangerous. This is just play," she says, her pride shining brightly as she grins towards me. I shake my head, while she resumes watching chimera being transported. They're about to go around a bend in the road, and get obscured by the trees from our point of view.

"But that was different," I say, feeling rather exasperated. We're just arguing in circles here. She turns around, and places her hands on my shoulders in what I assume is meant to be a reassuring manner.

"It will be fine, I promise," she says, still sounding supremely confident. Honestly that's part of what I love about her. Makes me feel like I can always rely on her. It's just that right now it's also rather frustrating. "Look, if anyone gets hurt, I will take full responsibility, and leave my punishment up to you." That would carry more weight if it didn't sound like she liked the idea of me punishing her.

"Fine." I sigh deeply. "You win, Saber," I concede, and she grins wide. It's hard to not smile back in the face of her glorious expression.

"Umu! I knew you'd see it my way, Praetor!" she says, and turns to look at the route the others left on. "We should start heading back." We could just teleport, but it's a nice day for a walk. It's not like we're in a hurry today.

Overall things have really calmed down in our little empire. No more attack programs, no more war, no more threats. For now, at least. I even regained my Body. Or formed a new one? I am not entirely sure how it works, and it's not like we can ask Archimedes any longer. But I am whole again. It doesn't feel that different from when I was just Mind and Soul, if I'm honest. Just a slight sense of things now being as they should be.

Running an empire is no small task, even in peacetime, but we can afford to take the occasional day where we delegate the work to someone else, and go on an outing, or spend time with the family. Young Altera is a delight, and both Nero and Tamamo are proving themselves to be good mothers.

Something suddenly occurs to me. Everyone else has left. It's just us here now. I step up beside Nero, and wrap my arm around hers. Pressing myself against her side.

"Hey, Nero," I say softly. She has frozen in place, and turns her head to look at me.

"Praetor?" Her voice is tinged with confusion. It's been a while since I've made any moves towards her, as we haven't had time nor opportunity. So I use her True Name to make sure I have her attention.

"You know, I learned some things from being split up as I was," I say. I feel like I can see a small flame in the back of her eyes, but maybe that's my imagination. "And one of them is that you have to enjoy life, and seize the opportunities that appear in front of you."

"What are you saying, Praetor?" she asks, but I can hear she's not confused any longer. I think she's catching on, and is asking for confirmation. The sound of birdsong is slowly coming back to the area, as those scared away by the chimera, and our fight against it, are coming back. A fitting chorus.

"We're all alone out here," I say, trying to sound seductive. I don't know if I'm very good at that. So to drive the point home, I reach up and tug her collar down a little so I can plant a kiss on her neck. She trembles, and I can see her skin flushing red. "Nero," I whisper, and look in her eyes again. I definitely seem to have lit something in there. This is fun.

"P-Praetor... you're playing a dangerous game here... I won't be able to hold back..." she warns me. That's what I'm counting on, though. My Mind might have been my own passion speaking freely, but Nero is like the embodiment of passion. Yet all we've managed to do is kiss. Constantly busy, or interrupted when we're not. "If you're just doing this to tease me, I shall not forgive you," she says, and I'm certain she means it. But what I want it is to set her loose. On me.

"I would never. I want y-" I'm not even able to finish the sentence before she spins around, and pounces me. The next thing I know I'm on my back in the grass. It's softer than I thought it would be. Nero's on top of me, and the hunger in her eyes makes me wonder for a moment if I've bit off more than I can chew. Her face really lives up to the title the Red Saber, with two sparkling emeralds gazing lustfully down at me.

"You started this," she says, though I'm not sure if she's accusing me, or thanking me. "Now I'm going to finish it!" I enjoy her taking command, but I still find myself involuntarily swallowing nervously. I'm a mere human, and she's... far more. Like a goddess descended upon my life. Even so...

"Say my name, and I shall surrender myself to anything you want to do," I say, though it's not much of a demand. It's not like I could, or would, stop her anyway. I'm certain she knows that too, as I already reach up and undo her collar.

"Praetor, I-" she stops herself. Is it perhaps more difficult for her than I though it would be? "As the Emperor of Rome- no, as your Servant- no... as your beloved I shall grant you your request. Hakuno." I smile warmly at her. While I can hear her love every time she calls me 'praetor', it still feels different to hear her say my name. Even though a wizard's true name isn't supposed to be that special. "I'll be gentle," she tells me. I take that to mean she'll _try_ to be gentle. It's not like it's my first time, but it has been a while, so I still appreciate it.

"Take your time, Nero," I whisper the moment before she kisses me. Her lips are absolutely scorching. I wonder if I'm going to get burned, though part of me feels like that wouldn't be so bad. I think I know which part.

There's the sound of something ripping. I realise it's my dress. My chest is nowhere near as impressive as Nero's, but she still seems quite eager to get to it. Literally tearing my dress down the middle. I gasp for air as she pulls back and sits up to finish the deed. The breeze caressing my exposed skin makes me shiver. In the blink of an eye Nero's dress flies overhead. I have no idea how she got it off that fast. Maybe that's one of her innate skills.

A moment later she's greedily kissing me again, as if she wants to devour me completely. Her skin is so damn hot against mine. Her hands are all over me. Ah! She certainly knows how to... where to... I can't stop myself from moaning against her. My underwear goes too, quickly enough. I'm not sure which part of this 'gentle', but there is a tenderness to her caress. She is eager, but I think she wants to avoid hurting me.

Ah! That doesn't stop her from going for my weak spots! "Aahh! N-Nero, no-not so fassssssss-"

\---

Some time later, I don't know how long exactly, I am just lying on the grass, drenched in sweat. Nero is lying next to me, gently cuddling and caressing me. She really had her way with me. I tried my best to reciprocate, but my stamina can't compare to hers. Simply put, she wore me out.

"What do you think about that, Praetor?" she asks me in a smug tone, and giggles happily. "I saw, I conquered. You came." Oh no, is she going to make bad wordplay now? That's more embarrassing than anything she just did to me.

"Yes, yes. You're a tacti- sexual genius," I say playfully. Which isn't a lie. But I want it to sound like a tease so she doesn't get too full of herself. It seems I failed though, as she looks even smugger than before. She might have taken it as a compliment. Maybe I accidentally sounded too sincere.

"Umu, umu! I am the great Emperor Nero, after all!" she declares proudly. Seems she definitely took it as a compliment. I roll onto my side, and treat myself to another kiss. Her lips still feel scorching, but I've gotten used to them. They don't distract me from her sweet taste as much.

"And I'm the lowly wizard Hakuno, who tragically fell in love with an Empress," I say in a warm tone, while affectionately tracing a finger along her arm. I'm amazed her hair bun has held together. My hair's a complete mess.

"What do you mean 'tragically'? Your love is my greatest joy, Pr- Hakuno." She says that without any reservation, thought with a hint of irritation towards me. I see it in her eyes too. Probably because I dared phrase it like that.

"That part was a joke, Nero," I assure her, and smile lovingly. "I'm really happy you were the one who answered my summons." Her expression softens again, and she hugs me tightly.

"Umu. Me too," she says.

The sun is starting to hang quite low, and we really should be heading back. Tamamo and Altera might be getting worried. It wouldn't do to have a search party find us. Though that leaves the matter of what to wear. I get up, and look around me. She managed to take off my bra without destroying it, but the rest...

"I can't go back naked," I say. "You could have actually undressed me, you know." I tell her. My dress is so tattered I don't think a tailor could fix this.

"It couldn't be helped, Praetor. I had waited too long already," she claims boldly, but I think I can hear a hint of guilt in her voice. Still, she meets my gaze when I look at her. Guilty: perhaps, ashamed: no. "We could teleport directly to My Room," she suggests. Which isn't a terrible idea, but what if someone's already in there? I don't particularly want Tamamo nor Altera to see me... see us like this.

"I wonder if this can do something about it?" I muse, looking at the ring. The Regalia. It would be a frivolous use of its powers, but the Moon Cell keeps recharging it anyway, so... I concentrate on asking it for new clothes, and sure enough it clothes me in underwear and a dress identical to what I had before. Maybe I should think about changing my outfit soon.

"Oh, well done, Praetor!" Nero praises me. I wonder if she's making fun of me, but it sounds genuine enough. Her smile seems the same. Though I wonder now if this is going to encourage her to keep ripping them off in the future, seeing as I can just create new ones.

"Alright then, let's go," I say, and take her hand. Then we teleport back home.


End file.
